icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Beveridge
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Ottawa, ON, CAN | death_date = | death_place = | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 1929 | career_end = 1943 }} William Stanley Beveridge (born July 1, 1909 in Ottawa, Ontario - died February 13, 1995) was a professional ice hockey Goaltender who played 9 seasons in the National Hockey League for the Detroit Cougars, Ottawa Senators, St. Louis Eagles, Montreal Maroons and New York Rangers. Playing career He played junior hockey for the Ottawa Shamrocks junior team in the Ottawa City Junior League in the 1924-25 season. Beveridge then played in the Ottawa City Senior League for the Ottawa Shamrocks and the Ottawa New Edinburgh teams from 1925 to 1929. The Ottawa Senators first owned Beveridge, but he broke in as an NHL rookie on loan to the Detroit Cougars in 1929–1930. His season with Detroit was not successful and he was returned to the Senators after the season. He first received playing time for the Senators during the 1930–31 season, playing 8 games. The Senators were not a good team that year and his goals against average (GAA) was 3.69. When Ottawa suspended operations for the 1931–32 season, Beveridge found himself in the minors with Providence. He led the Canadian-American league in wins that year. Ottawa resumed play in the NHL for 1932–33 and Mr. Beveridge was back with the Senators as backup to Alex Connell. After Alex Connell injured his knee in a December game against Chicago, Mr. Beveridge had a chance to play regularly. He got 3 shutouts in his first 8 games, but did not keep the job when Connell returned. When Connell struggled, Beveridge was able to play more. He played one more year for the Senators and went with the rest of the players to play in St. Louis for the Eagles. When the Eagles folded, the players were dispersed in a draft where he was picked up by the Montreal Canadiens. However, he never played for the Canadiens, being sold to the Maroons, again to substitute for Alex Connell when he retired. In 1935–36, the Maroons obtained Lorne Chabot from Chicago. Beveridge couldn't get back in the line-up after Chabot took over goaltending duties. However, Chabot (who was 35) retired after the season seeimingly giving beveridge another chance. In 1936–37, Alex Connell returned to the Maroons, and Mr. Beveridge was his back-up yet again. Mr. Connell struggled and then replaced Connell for a third-time. This time Mr. Beveridge played well and the Maroons finished third in the Canadian Division, making the playoffs. They would go on to defeat the Boston Bruins in the playoffs. In the next series though the Rangers were led by former Maroon goalie Dave Kerr who shut them out twice. That would be the Maroons' final playoffs and Mr. Beveridge's only NHL playoff experience. The 1937–38 season was the last for the Maroons, as they were cellar-dwellers with poor attendance and were losing money. The Maroons folded after that season, leaving the NHL with the Original Six configuration it would have for the next 30 years. He played for minor league teams until the 1942–43 season, when he received the call-up to the New York Rangers for a last hurrah. He played in 17 games, and recorded a shutout. After the season, he joined the Canadian Army. After his service, he finished his playing days playing senior league hockey for the Ottawa Commandos of the Quebec Senior Hockey League. After hockey After retiring from hockey for good in 1945, Mr. Beveridge became a coach at Carleton University. As one of the last surviving Ottawa Senators, he was present at the opening game in December 1992 for the new Senators. He lived to see Don Beaupre get the first shutout for a Senators goalie in 50 years during the 1994–95 season, before he died on February 13, 1995. He is interred in Beechwood Cemetery in Ottawa. Career Statistics Season Team League GP Min GA EN SO GAA W L T 1929–30 Detroit Cougars NHL 39 2410 109 0 2 2.79 14 20 5 1930–31 Ottawa Senators NHL 9 520 32 0 0 3.56 0 8 0 1931–32 Providence Reds CAHL 40 - 108 0 0 2.70 23 11 6 1932–33 Ottawa Senators NHL 35 2195 95 0 5 2.71 7 19 8 1933–34 Ottawa Senators NHL 48 3000 143 0 3 2.98 13 29 6 1934–35 St. Louis Eagles NHL 48 2990 144 0 3 3.00 11 31 6 1935–36 Montreal Maroons NHL 32 1970 88 0 1 2.22 14 13 5 1936–37 Montreal Maroons NHL 21 1290 47 0 1 2.24 12 6 3 1937–38 Montreal Maroons NHL 48 2980 149 0 2 3.10 12 30 6 1938–39 New Haven Eagles IAHL 48 - 144 0 5 3.00 0 0 0 1938–39 Syracuse Stars IAHL 4 - 11 0 1 2.75 0 0 0 1938–39 Providence Reds IAHL 2 120 9 0 0 4.50 0 0 0 1939–40 Syracuse Stars IAHL 56 0 169 0 3 3.02 0 0 0 1940–41 Buffalo Bisons AHL 55 0 160 0 3 2.90 0 0 0 1941–42 Cleveland Barons AHL 33 0 73 0 8 2.35 0 0 0 1942–43 Cleveland Barons AHL 33 0 109 0 1 3.21 0 0 0 1942–43 New York Rangers NHL 17 1020 89 0 1 5.24 4 10 3 External links * References & Notes Category:Ottawa Commandos players Category:Ottawa Shamrocks alumni Category:Ottawa Shamrocks players Category:Ottawa New Edinburgh players Category:Born in 1909 Category:Dead in 1995 Category:Buffalo Bisons players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Cleveland Barons (AHL, 1937-1973) players Category:Detroit Cougars players Category:Ottawa Senators (original) players Category:Montreal Maroons players Category:New Haven Eagles players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Providence Reds players Category:St. Louis Eagles players Category:Syracuse Stars (IHL) players Category:Retired in 1943